Christmas Rock
by Nadia
Summary: Sam hat zu Weihnachten eine kleine Überraschung für Dean.


**Kategorie**: X-Mas, General

**Spoiler**: none

**Rating**: G-6

**Disclaimer**: Supernatural and ist characters are the property of Eric Kripke and the WB Television Network. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Widmung**: Für meine liebe Manu, die mich wie niemand sonst inspiriert wieder kreativ zu sein! Ich bin froh, dass wir uns kennen gelernt haben, Süße!

**Summary**: Sam hat zu Weihnachten eine kleine Überraschung für Dean.

Christmas Rock!

„Wo hast du gesteckt, Alter, ich hab angefangen mir Sorgen zu machen!", herrschte Dean Winchester seinen jüngeren Bruder an, der mit zwei großen Papiertüten beladen das schäbige Motelzimmer betrat und dabei fast über ein paar von Deans herumliegenden Schuhen stolperte.

Anstatt ihm zu antworten, warf Sam ihm nur einen Blick aus funkelnden Augen zu und lächelte geheimnisvoll. Er kickte die Schuhe von Dean achtlos zur Seite, bahnte sich seinen Weg hinüber zu dem wackeligen Tisch vor dem Fenster, das total mit Reif beschlagen war.

Draußen waren mindestens fünf Grad Minus, im Motelzimmer dagegen angenehme zweiundzwanzig Grad. Der Reif am Fenster ließ es wenigstens ein wenig weihnachtlich im Zimmer aussehen.

Sam stellte die Papiertüten auf dem Tisch ab, zog Jacke und Schal aus und begann damit auszupacken. Deans Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter und zwang Sam sich zu seinem großen Bruder – der ein paar Zentimeter kleiner war – herumzudrehen.

„Ich rede mit dir! Wo zur Hölle hast du gesteckt?"

„Besorgungen machen", war Sams schlichte Antwort. Er zog einen Miniaturweihnachtsbaum aus einer der Tüten, suchte und drückte einen unscheinbaren Knopf unten am Ständer des Baumes. Winzige, bunte Lichter sprangen daraufhin an und zauberten bunte Punkte in Sams Gesicht. „Heute ist Weihnachten, Dean. Und ich will heute feiern!"

„Wir feiern Weihnachten nie", stellte Dean trocken fest und betrachtete den kitschigen kleinen Baum argwöhnisch.

Doch Sam ließ sich von Deans Missmut nicht die Stimmung verderben. Er zog weitere Besorgungen aus den Tüten. Zwei Flaschen Wein, zwei fertige Brathähnchen und Pommes, zwei Becher Mouse au Chocolate und schließlich ein kleines, in blau und weiß gemustertes Papier gewickeltes und sorgfältig mit einer silbernen Schleife verschnürtes Päckchen.

Freudestrahlend verkündete Sam: „Frohe Weihnachten, Dean!" Und dann überreichte er feierlich das kleine Geschenk seinem Bruder.

„Was ist das?" Dean starrte das Päckchen an als wäre es irgendetwas ganz Sonderbares und konnte nicht fassen, was Sammy da abzog. Der Duft der Brathähnchen stieg ihm in die Nase und sein Magen begann wie auf Kommando zu grummeln. Sein Blick glitt von dem Geschenk hinüber zu dem leckeren Essen und wieder zurück zu dem Geschenk und Sammys grinsendes Gesicht. „Ich muss das jetzt aufmachen, oder?"

„Klar, dafür hab ich es doch gekauft." Sammy strahlte wie ein kleines Kind am Weihnachtstag. Er war lange nicht mehr so glücklich gewesen.

„Ich hab nichts für dich. Ich dachte nicht, dass wir…"

„Macht nichts, Dean. Ich weiß, dass du dir nichts aus Weihnachten machst. Ich wollte dir nur eine kleine Freude bereiten, das ist alles."

Deans Stirn kräuselte sich, als er die linke Braue hob und das Geschenk endlich annahm. Er schüttelte das Päckchen und begann schließlich zögerlich es zu öffnen. „Das neue Metallica Album!" Er glaubte seinen Augen nicht trauen zu können. „Als MP3 CD?" Sam nickte daraufhin und sein Lächeln wuchs in die Breite. „Sam, wir haben keinen CD Player im Auto."

„Oh doch!", sagte Sam und warf einen flüchtigen Blick durch das beschlagene Fenster hinaus in die Nacht. Vor dem Motelzimmer stand der Impala und Dean rannte sofort raus.

„Du hast dir an meinem Wagen zu schaffen gemacht? Wann, wie?"

„Keine Panik, Mann, ich hab nur das schrottige Kassettendeck durch eine funkelniegelnagelneue Anlage mit MP3 Player ausgetauscht. Du kannst weiterhin deine Kassetten hören, bis sie endgültig Müll sind, aber wir können auch langsam auf CDs umsteigen."

Die Brüder standen in der Kälte vor dem schwarzen Impala und starrten sich an. Sam erwartete schon, dass Dean ihn dafür schlagen würde, doch zu seiner großen Überraschung gab Dean ein hocherfreutes „YAY!" von sich, das man im Umkreis von zwei Kilometern hören konnte, und nahm Sam sogar in die Arme, um ihn fest an sich zu drücken.

„Endgeil, Mann!" Er klopfte seinem Bruder auf den Rücken und löste die Umarmung wieder auf.

„Du freust dich wirklich?" Sam konnte es noch immer nicht fassen.

„Boah, klar. Endlich kann ich die Musik noch lauter aufdrehen. Klasse!" Damit versetzte er Sammy einen freundlichen, nicht gerade schwachen Klaps auf die Schulter und hastete zurück ins warme Motelzimmer. „Komm schon, das Essen wird kalt!"

Sammy starrte noch einen kleinen Moment auf die offen stehende Tür, durch die Dean eben verschwunden war. Das war besser gelaufen, als er erwartet hatte. Als die ersten Schneeflocken auf ihn herab rieselten, folgte er vor Erleichterung lächelnd seinem Bruder ins Motelzimmer, um diesem Weihnachtstag die perfekte Abrundung zu geben; ein bescheidenes, aber leckeres Dinner, dazu Wein und ein gut gelaunter Dean.

Für heute war die Welt in Ordnung und Sam beschloss jede Sekunde davon auszukosten.

~ fin

Ich wünsche euch fröhliche Weihnachten!


End file.
